


Those Who Go Looking For Trouble

by iBelBel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Haunting, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Horror, Mild Language, Paranormal Investigators, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBelBel/pseuds/iBelBel
Summary: Reports of strange activity lead paranormal investigators to Aziraphale's bookshop. Crowley convinces Aziraphale to let them investigate, and shenanigans ensue.Formerly titled Haunted Bookshop





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post on tumblr: https://anachronic-cobra.tumblr.com/post/185945959642/paranormal-investigation-show-investigates
> 
> Any text in italics is from Aziraphale and Crowley's perspective, and text in regular format is from the investigators' perspective.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

_Crowley sat up from where he had been lounging, and possibly napping, on the sofa in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop. It was a (formerly) quiet Sunday afternoon, and the shop was closed, as it often was, so the place was empty._

_As the ringing continued, the demon pushed himself grumpily from the sofa and peaked around the corner, spotting the culprit of the noise. Aziraphale’s antique rotary telephone persisted its chiming from a desk in the corner. Crowley approached, picking up the handset and holding it to his ear. “Hello?”_

_“Is this A. Z. Fell & Co.’s bookshop?” a voice crackled on the other end of the line._

_“Who’s asking?” Crowley growled into the receiver._

_“May I speak to the owner?” the other voice persisted. Apparently they had decided that Crowley didn’t sound like someone who would run a bookshop._

_Crowley lowered the phone and, turning slightly towards the staircase leading to the flat upstairs, he called “Angel, phone call for you!”_

_Footsteps could be heard coming quickly down the stairs, and Aziraphale appeared, holding his favorite winged mug filled with cocoa. He rushed towards Crowley, setting his mug on the desk as he took the phone._

_“Hello, yes, this is Mr. Fell.” Crowley hovered close to the angel’s shoulder out of curiosity. “Paranormal activity? In my shop?” Aziraphale’s face was slightly scrunched in confusion._

_“What do they want, angel?” Crowley whispered._

_“One moment, please,” Aziraphale said, then covered the receiver with a hand. “They say they’re paranormal investigators. They’ve been hearing rumors of unusual activity here and want to know if they can come have a look around. They say they have an internet show.” He explained in a low voice._

_A grin spread across the demon’s face. “Let them.” He said._

_“What?”_

_“Let them. They what to find ghosts and demons and whatever else humans think haunt places, so let’s give them what they want. Oh, come on, angle. This’ll be fun.” Crowley bounced on the balls of his feet, already imagining the tricks he could play._

_Aziraphale sighed, giving Crowley a fond look, then turned back to the phone. “Alright, let’s do it.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The next Thursday evening, three people approached the bookshop. There were two men and a woman, each wearing heavy-looking backpacks. One of the men had a camera tucked under his arm. They stood on the stoop, looking between the door and each other excitedly.

The woman nudged the others with her elbows, pointing next to the prominent closed sign to another piece of paper that boasted the obscure opening hours. “I wonder how they ever sell anything here.” She commented. Unbeknownst to her, the owner rarely did.

The man with his hands free reached up and knocked on the door. After several moments, it creaked open, a bell chiming above the door within. A friendly looking man with curly blond hair and a bowtie stood on the other side, smiling warmly.

“Ah, you must be the investigators! Welcome,” He greeted them. A second figure in dark clothing and sunglasses, despite the dimly lit interior, appeared behind him.

“And you must be Mr. Fell. I’m Hunter, we spoke on the phone.” The man who had knocked on the door offered a hand. Mr. Fell accepted the handshake. “And you are?” He asked after a moment, when the second occupant of the bookshop failed to introduce himself.

“Anthony Crowley.” He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

Mr. Fell pulled the door open wider. “Please, do come in.” Crowley stepped aside to allow their visitors entry.

“I’m Ashton, Ash.” The woman shook Mr. Fell’s hand as she and Hunter entered the shop. They were followed by the cameraman, who introduced himself with a nod as Wyatt.

“Right this way,” Mr. Fell lead the team to the back room of the shop, where a sofa and three chairs were arranged in a semicircle around a coffee table. “Have a seat, can I offer you a cup of tea?” They accepted the offer.

Crowley was already making himself comfortable on one end of the sofa, sprawling his arms across the back and armrest. He rested a snakeskin boot on the edge of the table. “Crowley, dear, you know I don’t like your shoes on my furniture.” Mr. Fell scolded as he disappeared through a doorway at the far end of the room. He returned a moment later with a tray full of steaming mugs, passing one to each guest. “So, how would you like to start this?” He asked, settling down onto the sofa next to Crowley, sipping at his own mug of tea.

“We’d like to start with an interview, if you don’t mind. Find out a little bit about this place from a first-hand source. Namely, you.” Hunter began, sitting up straighter in his seat.

“Right. Lovely. We’ll be happy to answer any questions you may have, won’t we, my dear?” Mr. Fell turned his head to the other man, straightening his vest a bit.

“Of course, angel.” Crowley grinned.

Ash watched the pair closely. Something seemed off about the taller man. She noted that he was still wearing shades, despite the room being lit only by the soft glow of lamps around the edges of the room, and the fading light of the sun that filtered through the windows. She also noted the snake shaped tattoo slithering down the side of the man’s face. She got a weird vibe from him, but decided not to voice it. It could be nothing, and these were their hosts. She didn’t want to risk offending them before they had the chance to investigate the ghostly claims surrounding the shop.

Wyatt had begun pulling out camera equipment and setting up the camera. He passed out microphone packs to each person. “Just clip this part to your shirt,” he explained, helping a slightly confused looking Mr. Fell and a slightly annoyed looking Crowley set up their microphones. Once everything else was set up, he settled himself at the edge of the semicircle, aiming the camera at Ash and Hunter. “We’re rolling.”

Hunter cleared his throat. “Right. Hey ghouligans, today on Phantom Fighters,” _Crowley snorted at this, earning him a sharp look from the angel beside him._ “We’re investigating claims of paranormal activity at A. Z. Fell’s bookshop here in London’s Soho. Customers report unusual occurrences such as strange smells, weird sounds, and the sudden urge to leave and never come back upon entering. Here to talk to us we have the owner, Mr. Fell, and, uh,” he hesitated for a moment, unsure of exactly what Crowley’s relationship to the shop or Mr. Fell was. “Mr. Crowley.” He finally settled on.

“Just Crowley is fine.” He said as the camera zoomed out to have all four of them in the shot.

“So, tell us about this shop. Give us a bit of the history.” Ash prompted Mr. Fell.

“Well, the bookshop opened in 1800. Before that I couldn’t quite tell you what was here. I’ve been running it for a long time. Most of the books here are centuries old.” Mr. Fell began.

“And how often are both of you here?” Asked Hunter.

“Oh, most of the day and night. I live in the flat upstairs, you see.” Mr. Fell replied.

“I’m here most nights as well.” Crowley offered. Hunter noticed the tips of Crowley’s fingers gently brushing the shoulder of the man next to him from where his hand hung off the back of the sofa.

“What can you tell us about this alleged haunting? Do you believe in what people are saying? Have you seen anything yourselves?” Ash persisted.

_Crowley and Aziraphale shared a knowing look._ ‘There are definitely supernatural entities inhabiting this place.” Crowley said, looking very serious.

Mr. Fell nodded earnestly, adding “Oh yes. In fact, I believe there was a demon here just last night. It might even be here now.” Crowley grinned slightly.

The ghost hunters looked startled. Hunter leaned forward. “Tell us about that encounter.”

“It wasn’t a big deal, really. I was in bed last night, reading a book, and the light went out without anyone touching it. I turned it back on. I was at a very good bit in the book, you see, and so I kept reading. After a few minutes it happened again, so I gave up and went to sleep.” Mr. Fell recounted. Who was to say if he happened to leave out a few crucial details?

“Perhaps if you hadn’t kept the light on so late and let a certain demon sleep, it wouldn’t have happened.” Crowley suggested.

“What makes you think it was a demon that did it?” Ash questioned.

“Oh, just a feeling.” There was a look shared between Mr. Fell and Crowley.

Hunter glanced between the two men on the opposite sofa. “How long has this haunting been going on?”

“Since the beginning, really.”

A small gasp came from behind the camera, and a “You live like this?” was muttered.

“A wily adversary, this demon is. He’s certainly kept me on my toes.” Mr. Fell flashed a charming smile.

Ash glanced at Hunter, then back to the pair on the sofa. “Is there anything else we should know before we spend the night here?”

Mr. Fell looked thoughtful for a moment. “No, shouldn’t think so. I’ve locked the flat upstairs, but the rest of the building is open to you. And do mind the books.”

“Thank you so much for sitting down with us.” Hunter said, standing.

“Really, it was no trouble at all. We’ll just be in here then. Come find us if you need anything, otherwise we’ll see you in the morning.” Mr. Fell smiled at them as they began to file out of the room.

“That is, if you make it that long.” Crowley grinned, teeth that were perhaps just a bit too sharp glinting in the low light for just a moment.

Then, the door swung shut behind the team, leaving them feeling alone in the bookshop. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haunting begins

Ash watched the door for a moment once it had closed, then turned to her companions. “Did something seem a little…unusual about those two?” She murmured.

Wyatt looked up from where he was fiddling with the camera. “How do you mean?”

“I get the feeling there’s something they weren’t telling us. Did you see the way they kept looking at each other?”

“What, with those heart eyes? Nothing suspicious about that, it’s 2019.” Wyatt teased.

Ash held her hands up defensively. “No, besides, you couldn’t even see the one’s eyes. I just mean, didn’t it strike you as odd that neither of them seemed too bothered to apparently be living with a demon?” The last word seemed to reverberate through the large room.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Maybe they’re just not afraid of it. That’s got to be a good sign, right?” He said hopefully.

Ash sighed. “I guess.”

_Once they were alone, Aziraphale gave a little wave at the door. “They shouldn’t be able to hear us now.”_

_Crowley made eye contact with Aziraphale, and burst into laughter. “You had those three eating out of the palm of your hand. This is going to be easy.”_

_The angel smiled. “I suppose I did.”_

_The demon shifted into his serpentine form, coiling himself around Aziraphale’s feet. “Let’sss get out there and caussse sssome trouble then, ssshall we?”_

Ash and Hunter had both equipped themselves with cameras strapped to their chests, while Wyatt was filming them with the handheld camera. “According to many accounts, people will experience strange smells and unwelcome feelings while browsing the books. Maybe this entity has something against paying customers?” Ash was saying as they crossed the shop, coming to a stop in the middle of an open space, adorned with a circular rug. High ceilings stretched up overhead, and the banister of a dark upstairs was visible.

Hunter pulled out an EMF detector, switching it on. The device began ticking like crazy. “Well that’s something.” He said, pointing to it and looking at Ash.

She looked at him skeptically. “We’re on a busy street. Anything could be interfering with it.”

“Well this looks like a good place to reach out, anyway.” Hunter said, gazing around the room and pocketing the device.

Ash and Hunter stood across from each other at the middle of the circle. Hunter cleared his throat. “If there are any spirits here tonight, or any other supernatural entities, make your presence known.” They stood in silence for several long moments, looking around the shop.

“We hear you like to cause weird smells? Maybe you could do that? Or move something to let us know you’re here.” Ash added.

After several more minutes of silence, just as Ash was about to suggest that they move on to the next part of the shop, a scratching sound, like nails being dragged continuously across wood, descended upon the room. It started quiet, slow, but soon rose in volume.

“Holy shit, do you hear that?” Hunter whispered.

“It sounds like it’s coming from above us.” Ash pointed out.

Wyatt angled the camera upwards, but even with night vision on the camera, the floor above remained dark and still.

The sound was accompanied by the occasional reptilian hiss. It sounded like it was circling them.

“Can we go up there?” Ash asked.

“I think I saw a staircase over there.” Hunter pointed, and Ash took off towards it. At the sound of her footfalls on the stairs, the scratching and hissing ceased. The light of a flashlight could be seen glinting against the walls and ceiling of the floor above.

After several minutes, Ash appeared leaning over the edge of the banister, looking down on the other two members of the team. “There’s nothing up here.” She called down softly.

_Crowley stifled a giggle from behind the books on a shelf where he had hidden himself._

Ash came back down the stairs to rejoin the team.

“Let’s check out the next part of the shop.” Hunter suggested.

_“Your turn, angel. What are you going to do?” The demon prompted._

_“Oh, I could change the temperature. That’s the sort of thing ghosts are supposed to be able to do, isn’t it?” Aziraphale replied, earning him an approving nod from Crowley._

Ash shined her flashlight along a row of books as the team wandered between the shelves. The shop seemed to have grown darker, despite the streetlamps that filtered through the windows. “Hey, check this out,” She turned to the others, resting a finger on the spine of a particularly ornate looking book.

Before anyone could respond, a wave of bone chilling cold descended upon them in the still air. Hunter began to visibly shiver, and Ash wrapped her arms around herself. “Do you feel that?” He asked through nearly chattering teeth. Ash and Wyatt nodded. He turned to face the camera, speaking to the viewers as he pulled a digital thermometer out of his pocket. He held it up as he spoke to display a temperature of 0 degrees Celsius. “The temperature just dropped dramatically. I didn’t feel any air movement-did either of you?” The others shook their heads. “But as you can see, it’s suddenly freezing in here. Cold spots are a phenomena that are known to signify the presence of a ghost or spirit.”

“I’m starting to get a bad feeling about this place…” Wyatt’s voice came from behind the camera. He, too, was beginning to shiver, and the camera was beginning to shake. “Let’s get out of this area.”

_When the team played their audio back later, they would at this point hear a low, growling voice whisper “no, stay.” This was Crowley, using a tiny miracle to project his voice, slightly distorted, straight into one of the microphones. He only wished he could see the looks on their faces when they discovered it._

The others agreed to move on, and they made their way to the second floor of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter ends a little abruptly, but I decided to break the haunting part up into a couple of chapters, mostly because I'm still writing it and I didn't want to make y'all wait a month for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spooky stuff happens, summaries are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the long wait between updates, I've been busy and also procrastinating. 
> 
> I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, and I've already got a start on it, so hopefully I'll have it up in a more timely manner than this one.

As the ghost hunters ascended the stairs to the second floor of the shop, a sense of uneasiness washed over them. There were no lights on and their surroundings were a wall of darkness, only broken by the beams of the flashlights. Wyatt switched to a night vision camera.

As the trio walked down the corridor, their footsteps echoed through the silence. After several moments, Ash turned to Hunter. “Do you hear that?” She whispered, slowing her pace.

“All I hear is footsteps.”

They slowed to a stop. “Exactly.” While the three had stopped walking, the sound of feet hitting floor continued to bounce off the walls around them. “It sounds like it’s coming from the flat upstairs.” Ash pointed out.

“Did Mr. Fell say if anyone else was here?” Hunter glanced between his companions, who looked at each other with a shrug. Footfalls still sounded overhead. “Why don’t I stay here while you two go ask?”

_Aziraphale paced the seating room of his flat, pondering over what he could do next. Crowley sprawled across an armchair next to him, his yellow eyes tracking the angel as he moved from one end of the room to the other, and then back again. “Why don’t we-” The demon started._

_He was cut off as Aziraphale perked up suddenly, pausing in his stride. “We have to get back downstairs now.” The warding he had placed to warn them if the humans were coming had been tripped._

_Crowley scrambled to his feet and snapped his fingers, miracling both of them back to the back room of the shop on the ground floor. Aziraphale quickly sat down on one end of the sofa and grabbed the nearest book, opening it to a random page. He looked up at Crowley, noticing a distinct lack of a certain accessory. “Your glasses!”_

_Crowley’s eyes widened as he realized he had left his sunglasses upstairs. There was a knock at the door. They were out of time. The demon threw himself down next to the angel and shut his eyes._

“Sorry to bother you, but we had a question.” Ash said as she pushed her way into the back room. She spotted Mr. Fell on the sofa with a book open in his lap. Crowley appeared to be asleep, laying across the sofa with his head resting on the other man’s thigh. “Oh, so sorry to disturb you.” She dropped her voice to a whisper.

“Not to worry, he’s a heavy sleeper.” Mr. Fell gestured towards Crowley. “You said you had a question?” He prompted in a low voice.

Ash came fully into the room, followed by Wyatt. “Right, well, we were hearing footsteps coming from above us while we were upstairs. We wanted to confirm that there’s nobody else here.”

“Oh no, it’s just you three and the two of us. There shouldn’t be anyone else in the building.” Mr. Fell said with a shake of his head.

“Any pets?” Wyatt added.

The older man glanced at his partner before replying “Not at the moment.”

Ash decided to take that as a gesture not to overstay their welcome, and nudged Wyatt back towards the door. “Well, thank you so much. We’ll get out of your hair. Again, sorry to bother you.”

“Oh, not at all. Do be safe out there.” Mr. Fell said cheerily as Ash and Wyatt ducked out of the room.

_Once the intruders were gone, Crowley breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at Aziraphale. “Nice work.”_

_Aziraphale glanced away to hide the look of pride that was beginning to creep into his face. “That was a close one.” Aziraphale said, changing the subject._

_“Yeah, but even if they had caught us, a little miracle could easily fix that.” Crowley slunk to his feet. “Come on, let’s go see what they’ve gotten themselves into now.” He offered a hand, pulling the angel off the sofa._

_“Hopefully not my books of prophecy.” Aziraphale said, following._

“The footsteps stopped right after you left.” Hunter said as his companions reappeared.

“And Mr. Fell said there’s nobody else here.” Ash recounted as she hurried back to Hunter’s side.

Hunter looked between his companions. “Right, ok. Well, since it’s stopped, let’s keep going.”

The team explored for some time more before coming to a stop in the room where they had heard the strange noises from earlier, and the floor opened up to reveal the room below.

“Let’s do a spirit box session here. We already know this part of the shop is active.” Hunter suggested, pulling the device out of his backpack.

The three of them moved to stand in a circle. Hunter switched the device on, and the room was flooded with the sound of static and fragments of radio broadcast.

_“Fuck’sss sssake, what in Adam’s name is that awful noise?” Crowley hissed, covering his ears._

“We are speaking to the entity that haunts this building. This device may help you speak to us. You can use the radio waves to communicate. If you want to talk to us, give us a sign.” Hunter called out into the otherwise empty room. After several long moments of nothing but static blaring from the speaker, he tried again. “My name is Hunter, that’s Ash. Can you say either of our names back to us?”

Several more moments. Then, “Wy-att” a man’s voice cut through the white noise. It was slightly robotic, but undeniably different from the bits of radio that broke through once in a while as the machine switched between frequencies rapid fire.

Behind his camera, Wyatt looked startled. “That sounded like my name. But you didn’t introduce me.”

The others looked slightly uneasy themselves. Turning their attention back to the device, Ash asked “How do you know his name?”

The reply was quicker this time. “We are _ksshhh ksshhh_ watch-ing.” Said a slightly choppy voice. This was a man’s as well, though different from the first.

Hunter could feel the hairs rising along his arms and the back of his neck as he gripped the device a little tighter. “We? How many of you are there?”

“Two.” The first voice said.

Ash spoke up again. “What are you? Are you a ghost? A demon?”

There was a pause again, as if the entity was considering its answer. “Yesss, I am _ksshhh_ demon.” The s was drawn out like a hiss, different from the background static.

Hunter looked wide eyed at his companions. “It’s giving us full sentences. No way this is just radio interference.” Then, to the entity that had identified itself as a demon, “Who are you? Why are you here?”

“Turn off” Were the next words that came through the noise, in the second voice.

“Hurtsss” followed closely, again in the first.

“They want you to turn it off.” Ash pointed out.

“Thanks, I got that.” Hunter shot her a glare. “Alright, I’m turning this off. But before I do, is there anything else you want to say to us?” The spirit box continued its sharp static, cut occasionally by fragments of song or voice, but no more discernible words came. “Ok, it’s going off.” He switched the device off, and the room fell into silence.

“Oh my god.” Wyatt breathed once the noise had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our thrilling adventure concludes with the grand finale of a scare, and a bit of a prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I KNOW on the last chapter I said this one would be up quickly, and I don't really have a good excuse except life happened. I procrastinated, and then I was out of town and away from my computer for a couple of weeks. But I'm back now! And here's the last chapter.

_“As much fun as this is, my dear, I think it may be about time to wrap this up. I’ve got some new books that I’m rather eager to get into.”_

_“Alright, angel. I’ve got the perfect grand finale in mind. I’ll have these humans out of here in no time.”_

_“Oh, but please don’t hurt them.”_

_“Wouldn’t dream of it, angel”_

The ghost hunters had found their way into another section of the upper floor of the shop, and were in the process of changing several camera batteries. Suddenly, a hissing filled the air. They each froze, eyes darting around the room.

“Get the cameras on, get the cameras on!” Hunter whispered urgently, fumbling with the camera strapped to him.

The noise stopped, and the air grew very still, like the calm before a storm. Wyatt lifted his camera, sweeping it around the room, and the still air became oppressive, heavy and thick in their lungs and throats, as if they were breathing underwater. All of the light was whisked out of the room, each flashlight blinking out one by one, and a shadow engulfing the windows, the lamps, everything. Darkness pressed in on all sides, the room very suddenly feeling as though they were miles underground, rather than in a street level bookshop. The only working camera, Wyatt’s, was the last thing to shut off, leaving the ghost hunters in pitch darkness.

Someone screamed, though nobody could be quite sure who.

Then, it wasn’t quite so dark. Their surroundings were still black beyond what any of them ever thought possible, but off to one side, a figure began to take shape. Somehow, the figure showed up like a shadow against the veil of blackness that encased them. It was tall and thin, inhumanly so on both accounts. The entity was humanoid shaped, two arms, two legs, and a head, but the silhouette of the head appeared to have two spikes coming off the sides, resembling horns. It stood, shoulders hunched slightly, appearing to face away from the humans who were watching, paralyzed in fear.

Slowly, and in an unsettlingly fluid motion, the figure turned in the ghost hunters’ direction. Eyes blinked open, glowing a blinding yellow. Silted pupils scanned the humans for a moment, before lips parted and a wide, Cheshire cat grin spread across the entity’s face. Pointed fangs were illuminated by a fire from within, and a forked tongue flicked in and out.

Ash was the first to move, aiming the flashlight in her hands at the creature, flicking the switch to no avail. She banged it against one hand, glancing between it and the entity in panic.

Suddenly, the figure took one long stride forward, jaws unhinging as it closed the gap between itself and the humans. Wyatt screamed, and the trio pressed close together in a last ditch attempt at self-preservation. The entity took another step forward, covering the last few feet and reaching out a boney looking hand, but before it reached them it dissolved into a cloud of black smoke, along with the veil that surrounded them. The smoke quickly dissipated, sinking into the floorboards and leaving the humans in the cozy light of the shop.

They each looked around wildly, when Hunter laid eyes on Wyatt’s camera. His expression quickly changed from fear to excitement. “Did you get that? Did you get that?” He gripped at the other man’s arm, unable to contain his enthusiasm. Wyatt’s face was blank with shock.

“Who cares if he got it? Let’s get the hell out of here!” Ash prompted, tugging at her companions’ sleeves.

They were out the front door, the bell jingling cheerily behind them, faster than should have been reasonably or humanly possible, without so much as a goodbye to the proprietor.

~*~

_That night, Aziraphale was settling into bed with a book, and Crowley crawled under the covers to join him. “Tonight was fun.” The demon stated, nuzzling into the angel’s side._

_Aziraphale nodded, not looking up. “Mm, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, my dear.”_

_“Oh, come on, you can’t tell me you didn’t at least have a little bit of fun.” Crowley teased. “I seem to remember you playing into the haunting pretty willingly.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aziraphale stated, though he hid the smile creeping into his face behind his book._

_“Sure you don’t.” Crowley said smugly, grinning up at his angel._

_“I just hope we didn’t scare them too badly. I wouldn’t want this to cause any lasting trauma.” Aziraphale lowered the book away from his face._

_“Those who go looking for trouble are bound to find it. Anyway, don’t worry about it, angel. Nothing a little demonic miracle hasn’t already sorted.” Crowley nestled his head back into Aziraphale’s side, closing his eyes._

_Aziraphale gazed at him fondly. “That’s very kind of you.”_

_“No it’s not. Shut up.” The demon grumbled, though his words carried no venom. “Go to sleep.”_

Several days later, after many restless nights, Wyatt decided to go over the footage from the bookshop. To both his dismay and relief, he discovered that some of the more terrifying, and concreate, pieces of footage had been corrupted, either leaving the audio distorted, or the video warped and jittery, freezing and skipping in some places. The final encounter hadn’t been captured at all, and secretly Wyatt was glad to not have to relive watching it, though he knew Hunter would be disappointed, and quite likely irritated.

He worked with what footage was useable, and was able to piece together a decent episode for their YouTube series. Unfortunately, nearly every bit of the encounter that was able to be included were dismissed by sceptics in the comments. Hissing? Could have been a pipe, pipes in old buildings make weird noises. Whispers? Must have been someone’s clothes rustling, or air moving. Footsteps? There _had_ to have been someone else there.

Many viewers, even longtime fans, were convinced that it must have been a hoax. Both Mr. Fell and the ghost hunters’ stories seemed too good to be true. But they knew what they saw.

The backlash on the video was a nightmare, rivaling the encounter itself, until one day, as if overnight, a new top comment emerged, and stayed there, by someone called Anthony J. After that, everything calmed down, and it faded into nothing but memory. The comment read: _Those who go looking for trouble are bound to find it._

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties on the layout of the shop (and maybe some other aspects of canon) to fit my needs. 
> 
> I refer to this sign in the second chapter: https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/185433455981/ketonicoxygen-bookshop-opening-hours-i-open-the


End file.
